ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Bloxx
Bloxx is a Segmentasapien from the planet Polyominus. Appearance Bloxx's appearance looks similar to that of a gorilla made out of building blocks. He has three main colors which are red, blue and yellow, with black lines all over his body. He's mostly red and yellow with some spots of blue. As seen in Arrested Development, as an 11 year old, Bloxx seemed a little smaller. Bloxx wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but the red parts, minus his head and feet, have turned black. In Ben 10: Negative Rising, he has his ''Omniverse appearance, but now has darker shades of red and blue on his body. Ben 10: Omniverse Force Pete 10 Bloxx looks like Ben 10's Omniverse appearance. He appears in On The Edge to fight Thomas and Terry Hunter. Ben 10: Ultimates Unleashed He is the same. He appears in Surge of Excitement: Part 1 to fight Pickaxe Aliens. Ben 10: Alien Generation He appears most times, being 16yr old Ben's one of five favourite aliens 16yr old Ben has his OV look 11yr old Bloxx has a black and white shirt replacing the red, blue and yellow Ben 10: Aliens He is confirmed to appear Ben 10: Super Omniverse He now wears green pants. He appears in the crossover Ben Quest. Ben 10: Unbound *Return of a Hero: Part 1 (first reappearance) (accidental transformation , selected alien was Diamondhead) Mike 10 ]] Bloxx is one of Mike's aliens. ben 10 alien alliance day after diagon Ben 10: The Evolution He appears in this show too. Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first uses Bloxx in Unlucky Charms to transform into a ship and hurl towards the closing portal from Ledgerdomain to the main dimension. He is voiced by Bumper Robinson. Ben 10: Unlocked Bloxx's weakness is that he can be dismantled like playing blocks if he is attacked by aliens such as Disassembler's species. Ben 10 Multiverse In Ben 10 multiverse my upcoming show he is the same,he can stretch any part of his body,transforms turn his hands into guns,he has more strength and can shoot a cube out of his hand,that can turn into anything he wants he can regenerate,as long as the parts that make up the body part are still intact.He can break down his body to fit in small spaces,and can make a giant gun that can destroy anything in his path,and destroy planets. Ben 10 Omniverse Frontier In Omniverse Frontier, Bloxx's appearance is the same except his eyes are circular and has a large spike on the top of his head. Carter 10 it runs in the family * Camp 10 ( mistake transformation selected alien was Fasttrack ) * Mama's Back ! ( mistake transformation selected alien was Below z0 ) *Family Secrets ( Mistake transformation selected alien was Four Arms ) Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, Bloxx's chest is green and has lines going from his eyes to his chin. He appears in A Fish in The Sea, where he fights a robot. Appearances *A Fish in The Sea Stew 10 He is one of Stew's stronger aliens. Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Appearances *TBA Appearences Ken 10: The Adventure Begins *Ken 10: Reward Ben 10: The Omniwars *Unlucky Charms (first re-appearance) *Search and Annihilate *The Ultimate Revenge John Smith 10: Phantom Watch Bloxx appears after being accidentally unlocked when fighting Ma Vreedle. Appearances *War Games Revived (first appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Mummy Dusk) *Darkness and Power *Ultimates (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Wildvine) Ancient Times *Falchion (first re-appearance) *Art of the Sword (accidental transformation; selected alien was Swampfire) *Olympus Awakened Spacewalker By Ben *Incursion (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Omni War Kingdom Hearts By John *Land of Dragons Part 1 (first re-appearance) * Disney Castle *Neverland *Lost (John Smith 10) (By Replica) *Castle of Dreams By Kairi *End of the World Part 1 John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Slapstrike appears as the summon of Peta. Appearances Summoned by Peta *On the Hunt (JSXFF) By John *Phantom's Wrath Part 1 Terry 12 He is a member of the original 12. Appearances *The Alliance (Terry 12) *The Creator (Terry 12) Gallery Bloxxn10.png|Noah 10 bloxx 11.png|11 year old Bloxx BLOXXmemeredo.png|Bloxx meme Punch.png|Like a Bloxx Bloxx Pete 10.png|Bloxx in Pete 10 Bloxx BTUP.png|Bloxx in Ben 10: Ultimate Power BloxxCard.jpg MCBloxxSkin.png Bloxxosaur.jpg 1000px-Bloxx 3Dcfc.png BloxxTKO.png 180px-Bloxx OV ..png Bloxx Meme 2.PNG Bloxx Meme.png Bloxx guy.png Austen 14,000 turning into bloxx.png BTDW Bloxx.png|Bloxx in BTDW BTE Bloxx.png|Bloxx in BTE AlbedoBloxxCS.png|Albedo as Bloxx by CS. Albedo Bloxx For UEEF9 .jpg|UEE as Bloxx BTANSbloxx.png|in BTANS